


My Hero

by Eggbro_42069



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Please read, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, himbos, i didnt edit alot but it should be okay?, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggbro_42069/pseuds/Eggbro_42069
Summary: Robbie was a full time IT worker part time damsel in distress. it had been six months since he was outed as the boyfriend to a famous superhero. So being kidnapped came with the territory. That gets old quick. maybe Robbie could try this hero thing out?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> hope you enjoy, I'm planning on making this a pretty long story.  
> no one proof read this so there will most likely be some mistakes.  
> but please leave comments and let me know what you think.

My Hero

9/11/2020

You’ve heard this story before.

The evil villain kidnaps the hero's lover. The hero saves them. Kicks villain ass. Maybe learns a lesson. 

And the damsel in distress always says. “My hero.” That’s how it's been since the beginning of time. Sleeping Beauty, a kiss wakes her from her comatose. She lives happily ever after with her prince charming. Star Wars “Help me Obi Whan Konbi you’re my only hope.” My favorite is superman. Lois lane gets herself tied up over a volcano or some shit. Then her hunky boyfriend comes to the rescue. 

I can relate to that.

So sorry to break it to you. If you came here for something deep or profound. This is the wrong story my friend. 

Just th at  old cliché here.

My name is Robbie Cornell I'm a 27-year-old man who works IT in a call center full time. Part time damsel in distress. Who is currently tied to a chair by a wannabe Scooby Doo villain? I don’t know his name I didn’t bother to listen to his monolog. To be honest I'm more worried about what to make for dinner tonight. Maybe I'll just order in.

“Are you even listening to me!” The man was wearing a cheaply made clown suit. He must have thought he was clever. Really this must have been the 8 th clown themed villain he's met since this whole mess started 6 months ago. Suddenly a felt a throbbing pain. Asshole punched me in the back of the head. “Do you not understand the situation you're in?” He sneered causing me to sigh.

“I do, trust me I am painfully aware of the situation I am in.” I said with all the snark I could muster. An eye roll for good measure. Clown boy went to speak again but I raised my hand as much I could, so barley. “To answer your first question. No, I was not listening.” I paused and scrunched my nose to push my glasses into place. “I'm sure I can summarize it though.” he went to speak again but the look I gave him seemed to shut him up. “You want to rob a bank or blow something up. Only problem is you know Plasma Man will put a stop to it.” The clown kept him mouth shut. “So, you have the brilliant idea to kidnap his boyfriend. Then when he comes to rescue me, you kill him, I cry. You do whatever evil shit you had planned. Am I right?” 

“Uh.” Clown dude was at a loss for words. Seemed like I hit the nail on the head. 

“Only problem with that is, you can't kill him. Trust me, many have tried not one has succeeded.” The clown looked a bit shaken. I would be to if I was about to get my ass handed to me. “So, the only thing you have succeeded in is waste my lunch break and piss me off.” I kept my tone calm but sassy. I looked down to check my watch it had been 27 minutes. He was really taking his time today. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a bang coming from outside the empty werehouse. I looked to the garage door and smiled at the Clown. “It was nice meeting you~”

I saw a blue flash out of the corner of my eye. Plasma Man stepped through the newly made hole in the door. As annoying as the kidnapping got. I must admit, I could get used to watching my buff boyfriend come to my rescue in that tight blue spandex.

“Let him go” My Boyfriend snarled. Hero and villain started their banter. I really should have been more invested in this then I was. How could I? It's been a constant pattern for 6 months. I have been dating Martin Telen for 2 years now. 7 months 5 days and 3 hours into the relationship. I found him sneaking into my apartment in full super suit. I nearly knocked him with my uncle's old golf club. I climbed on his back and unmasked him myself. That’s when I found out I was dating Plasma Man.

“Augh!” The Clown was thrown into the wall across from me. Martin hovered beside my chair.

“Sorry I'm late babe my phone was dead.” He gave me a peck on the cheek. 

“We need to come up with a better system then me yelling at google to text you every time I get kidnapped.” I chuckled “Untie me?” I pouted my lips for a moment. Before Martin could answer a knife was thrown. Nearly hitting Martin. He managed to dodge it. 

“Hold that thought love.” He gave me a pat on the shoulder before flying back to the man. 

I sighed and looked at my watch again. Well there goes my chance to eat lunch.  I craned my neck as much as I could to see what was going on with the two , but I was more thinking of the past.

We had come up with a system that worke d on a system. It  was not ideal Martin was one of the few  heroes that kept his identity a secret. He claimed it was to keep me safe. That was definitely part of it, but I have my suspicions of other reason s.

Well that wasn’t the case anymore.  And I can’t blame Martin for turning my life upside down it was lowkey my fault. 

What can I say? I have a thing for theatrics.

_ 6 months earlier. _

_ My eyes were glued to the tv in the break room. I had my friend Hennie’s hand in a white knuckled grip. There was Plasma man on the tv fighting this masked dude. I didn’t bother to listen the dumb name the media had given whoever they were. I was focused on the fact that my boyfriend had a third degree burn on his side. For the first time it looked like he was losing.  _

_ “come on, come on.” I was mumbling to myself eyes glued to the tv screen. Hennie tugged at my sleeve, she was trying to get me to go with her, but I kept watching. She was screaming at me now. On the tv plasma man was being thrown into buildings leaving fire and destruction behind.  _

_ “Robbie, we have to go! They are evacuating the building. "Hennie was pulling me down the stairs with the rest of our coworkers at this point. I was finally about to fallow before I heard a crash from upstairs. _

_ “Martin...” I mumbled and ran back upstairs. Leaving a very confused Hennie behind. She called after me, but I didn’t care. I pushed open the door and saw a masked man, his hand bearing a flame standing over my boyfriend. Martin looked up his mask still sticking to his face.  _

_ Martins back was tuned to danger “Robbie get out of here!” Martins voice was horse. As he was focused on me the villain raised his hand to attack Martin. I snapped out of the stupor I had put myself in and just ran. I yelled as I tackled the villain away from Martin.  _

_ It's all very fuzzy after that. I remember feeling heat and a lot of yelling, but that is it.  _

_ Next thing I knew I was in martins arms he was floating us down from the 10 _ _ th _ _ floor of my building. “Robbie, thank god you're okay! Why would you do something so reckless.” I didn’t answer him. I just looked into his eyes. I was so lucky, I really was. Martin was amazing painter, great at building shit, and the best comfort when things got rough. He was still rambling. He did that when he was nervous. Some may have found it annoying, but I thought it was adorable. _

_ “Robbie are you listing to me? You could have died” he was distressed so I touched his cheek. Just like that his rambling stopped. We were still floating down, and I could hear the cheering for Plasma man.  _

_ “I'm okay. You saved me.” I am so in love with this man that’s when I truly realized it. And it wasn’t just the superhero thing. I could care less. I love the way he laughs, when I come home, and I find him covered in paint. I love his rambles. So that what was going through my head when Martins feet touched the asphalt. The cheers around us deft to me.  _

_ So, what happened next was 100% my fault.  _

_ I kissed my Sexy Superhero boyfriend.  _

_ In downtown Vancouver.  _

_ Infront of a huge group of people  _

_ Press and flashing cameras among them.  _

_ Shit.  _

_ Now it could have been played off as me being a crazed fan who kissed him in the heat of the moment. But after I slowly pulled away from a shocked Martin.  _

_ I put the final nail in the coffin.  _

_ “I love you” Fell out of my mouth.  _

_ And Martin just had to say it back in between him kissing my face.  _

_ Now we could have enjoyed this tender moment if there wasn’t a microphone shoved in-between our faces.  _

_ And that’s when my privacy ended. I was fallowed relentlessly by different reporters. We had to come up with a system to get into our own apartment for god sakes.  _

_ Everyone wanted a piece of Plasma man's Boyfriend. _

_ - _

I was knocked out of my flashback when I felt Martins warm hands untying mine. “My hero” I Muttered. As annoying as the kidnappings were, I never got tired of this part. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as my hands became free.

“You alright Love?” he asked me gently. I smiled and nodded hearing sirens in the distance. I turned my head to the left to see the knocked-out clown boy. He was stuck to the wall mental fused around him. 

“Isn't that a bit...extra?” I asked him as I walked over to take a closer look. “they are goanna have to jaws of life this motherfucker.” I mumbled causing martin to chuckle.

“Well he shouldn’t have punched you in the back of the head.” Martin stretched his arms over his head. “Police are about to bust in, so that’s my que” he started to hover and gave me a quick peck on the lips. 

“Great so you're going to leave me to deal with the cops?” I whined, dropping my shoulders.

“Sorry Babe. Don’t want to get arrested.” he chuckled causing me to roll my eyes. “I'll See you at home. Love you.” next thing I knew he was gone and there was a hole through the roof of the warehouse.

“Love you too” I mumbled with a smile on my lips. Before I could even enjoy the moment, it was interrupted.

“FREEZE” A gruff voice yelled. I let out a sigh as I turned around with my hands up. Six men had their guns pointed to me. I pointed to my left, to the man fused to the wall. 

“Sorry boys. He beat you too it” I then pointed up obvious hole in the ceiling. One of the men walked Infront of the others. He was wearing a brown blazer and light was jeans, his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. I knew this douche bag well. “Detective Berch. Good to see you again” I gave him my award-winning smile. Proven to sway the coldest of men. But not Detective Berch. 

“Robert” He muttered between chewing his toothpick. “What happened?” Berch said in a stern tone.

“Oh, you know the usual. Guy grabbed me on the way to get a burrito. Plasma man saved me then rode off into the sunset "I crossed my arms and looked up at him. 

“That's all you have to say isn't it?” he mumbled rubbing his face. 

“Sure, is Bud” I started to walk pass him, giving a pat on the back in my stride. “Wanna give me a ride back to work?” The answer I got was a gruff order from Berch for the others cops to clean up and book the guy. So, I guess that was a yes. Once outside I dug in my pocket for a cigarette. Once I found the little cancer stick, I put it in-between my lips. Sadly, before I could light it the taller man grabbed it out of my mouth. “Hey!”

“Those things will kill you.” he groaned and handed it back to me .” Plus, I don’t want it stinking up my car.” He led me to his beat up green Grand AM. 

“I Know my boyfriend tells me that every day” I stuffed it back into the pack. This caused Berch to chuckle.

“Well now I know Plasma man's not a smoker.” 

“Yeah and that’s all the info you're getting from me.” I sighed and got into the passenger seat. “I thought hard boiled detectives, like yourself were all about chain smoking.”

“This isn't a movie.” Berch paused “It smells  like ass  and I want to be a good influence on my kid.” 

“Oh the ice king has a kid.” I chuckle as he drives back into to  downtown Vancouver.  I looked at the detective and he made no comment. “So I guess you remember where I work .” I said as we passed the skyscrapers “I mean I guess that makes sense . ” I looked back at the older man. Berch was once again  silent .  “I mean you drive me back to work or home almost twice a week-woah ” the car abruptly came to a stop  causing me to jerk forward. Looks like we were at my building .  I turned back to the unimpressed looking man. 

“Listen Robert”

“ Robbie” I corrected.

“We are not friends. Okay I am the cop who is going to catch your vigilante boyfriend.” He leaned back and unlocked the car door “You're just a part of the puzzle. And hey you’ll probably be charged with aiding a criminal. So, Robert. Get out of my car and stay out of trouble.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I did as he asked. Once out his car I turned back to say something snarky “Because some day. Your hero might not be able to save the day.” With that he drove off. 

“What a ray of fucking sunshine” I mumbled to myself and checked my watch. I was a half an hour late. Thank god my boss was a Plasma Man. I pushed the elevator button after what felt like 500 years, I heard a ding. I entered the crowed elevator with a mix of different working-class people waiting to get to their floor. Once the 8 th floor dinged, I stepped out into the sea of cubicles. All eyes were on me. I was used to it by now. They would all hear about it on tonight's news anyway. I raised my arms a bit then let them fall to my side before making my way to my desk. Just as I took off my jacket and sat down. 

“Spill” Hennie was already leaning over the walls of my cubicle. Hennie was the first person who talked to me at this place. She also was the only other person who knew the identity of plasma man. She knew he was dating martin before the incident. Hell, she was the one who set them up. Today Hennie was wearing her long black hair up in a scrunchie. She was a beautiful woman. She was Pakastani and had a slight British accent. She had been born there and traveled all over with her father. And I had to admit. If either of us were straight, we would be a rad couple. 

“What's to spill. Some doofus pulled me into a van. My hunk of a man saved me; then Officer Sunshine gave me a ride back here.” I took a sip of now cold coffee, causing me to scrunch up my nose. I then threw back the rest of the cold coffee before putting my headset back on. 

“You make dating a superhero seem so uninteresting.” Hennie sighed as she rolled her chair around to my desk. 

“It is, I come to work, maybe get kidnapped. He saves me, I go home we have dinner and watch Glee.” I sighed as I logged into my computer. 

“You're watching Glee? Isn't that show a bit problematic.” 

“Yeah that’s what makes it entertaining. We make a drinking game out of it.” I chuckled “Every time Mr. Shuster does something inappropriate you drink.” Hennie let out a laugh. 

“I'll come over sometime then. Sounds like a time.”

“Only if you bring this elusive girlfriend of yours.” I snarked. Hennie pouted at me a rolled back into her cubicle. 

“I told you she’s a busy lady. I don’t think she would have time to play a drinking game about a mediocre 2000’s Fox show.” She muttered from  her side of our wall.

“Never know” I laughed as I pressed the button on my phone. Time to get to work. “Hello Tech Support this Robbie how can I help you today.”

-

God that was a long day. The calls were nonstop old Karen's yelling at me to fix google were too much for me. I just wanted to get home, order some Chinese food, and drown in my boyfriend's chest. Only one block away from the apartment. I didn’t see anyone fallowing me. Maybe I could just take the normal way to the building.

Snap.

Well looks like I spoke to soon. I looked around me to  where I heard the branch snap. I was on Hornby street, so there were quite a few people around. Heading home or doing some shopping, but it was a head of light purple hair that caught my eye.

Bingo.

Barbara Larson. He had been one of the biggest pains in my side for the last six months. He was a reporter, for some website I didn’t care about. His boss must have been one of those ‘Get me pictures of Spiderman’ Types. Because the guy never left me alone. He was a strange dude. From his hair to the way he dressed he always wore a mix of purple and green. The guy was defiantly unique.

I slowly made my way over to the bus stop he was standing by. “Barbara, leave me alone I just want to go home” I whined. Barbara was chewing some  sweet-smelling gum, bowing a bubble before speaking. 

“You can head home Robbie. Or you can make this easier and just get me an interview with Plasma Man.” he fallowed after me when I walked in the opposite direction of my apartment building. 

“We’ve been through this man. Plasma Man doesn’t do interviews.” I said as we rounded the corner to a Dennys. “So, leave me alone Peater Parker.” I said in a dry tone. 

“Oh, come on Robbie give me something!” Barbara whined as I entered the Dennys. He stopped at the doors knowing he would be kicked out. I gave him a wave before the sliding door closed behind me.

I walked past the host and to the kitchen. “Hey Marry!” I yelled out as a slim older woman looked up from the grand, she was about to slam. She just looked at me and waved me past into the walk in. Plasma man saved Mary from a fire a year ago. So, he called in a favor and was able to get me a secret entrance into our building. It wasn’t glamours but it worked. I opened the walk-in freezer walking to the frozen burger patties. I moved the boxes to the left and saw the wooden trap door underneath. Apparently, there was hidden tunnels from the 30s all over the city that gangsters used to move alcohol. Today they are used for my  twink ass to hide from nosy reporters.

It was about a 10-minute walk in the grimy tunnels. I knew the way by heart now, but I had my flashlight on anyway. I soon saw the old green door that would take me to the service elevator. I unlocked it and looked around to make sure maintenance wasn’t around before I made my way to the elevator. I pressed the 5 button and wait. Once  im there I find myself in the hallway. At last.

I walk to for 504 and unlock the door with my key. Entering the apartment, I smell the oil paint. I turn the corner and investigate the living room, there is my boyfriend wearing his old football uniform and some old jeans. Covered in paint. He turns to me and smiles. 

“Welcome home babe.” 


End file.
